


Neurosis

by whokilledlaurapalmer



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whokilledlaurapalmer/pseuds/whokilledlaurapalmer
Summary: WARNING: Major Incredibles 2 spoilers ahead!!-She's playing a game that she knows she's going to lose, but getting this close to Helen makes it all worth it.A series of vignettes about Evelyn's growing fixation with Elastigirl.





	Neurosis

Maybe if things turned out differently, they could’ve been friends.

That’s what Evelyn tells herself anyway, turning another screw into her goggles. Three other screws are held between pursed lips as she concentrates on attaching the screen behind the glass.

But she knows that it’s a lie; they could never be friends. Evelyn couldn’t just be  _ friends _ with someone like Elastigirl, and she knew better than to think otherwise. But sometimes, there was comfort in a lie; a fantasy that would never come true no matter how much she hoped. It was so fun to think, though. After all, she had put so much time and energy into this identity, years and years of planning, even though she knew there was a good chance she would fail -- but, oh, it would be such a fun ride either way. 

It would be fun because it would be her own little game, just between the two of them. At least there was something between them, even if all that  _ something _ could be was a game of cat and mouse. Evelyn knew the odds were against her from the beginning; she was alone. She had always been alone. The world did not understand her like she knew herself deep down; her obsession, her isolation, her desire to have just one _ ounce _ of control, because there was none for her otherwise. 

Of course, she always had her brother, but he wasn’t a cure to the specific, heart-crushing, ache of loneliness she felt. Winston was nice, but he was blinded by hope and his unsubstantiated faith that heroes were all the world needed to make everything right again. Sure, she knew he was compensating, unconsciously seeking for the resolution of their parent’s deaths. But he couldn’t  _ understand _ her, neither could he comprehend the idea that heroes couldn’t always save you, and that sometimes....

Well, sometimes you had to take matters into your own hands.

She turns in another screw. Tonight she would make her first move. Helen would have to counter. But she couldn’t be anymore elated that it was Helen; Bob and Lucius wouldn’t appreciate her hard work like she would, they’d just destroy and destroy until Evelyn got bored of them; but Helen was smart -- much too smart for either of their own good. Evelyn knew she was impairing herself by choosing her to play with, but the self-destructive satisfaction was so addicting and, well, Helen looked so pleasant on a motorcycle, and Evelyn knew that hidden cameras were as close as she would ever truly get to her, and --

No. She doesn’t want to think about that anymore. So she doesn’t. The goggles were almost finished anyway. She smiles bitterly, picking up the phone nearby to order a pizza.

Soon, she would set her plan in motion.

Soon, she would be able to feed the unbearable obsession, the hunger, the  _ need _ to have Elastigirl’s attention in the only way she could get it.

Soon, they would play their game.


End file.
